creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
FamilyVacation1.com
These are the recovered journals of retired detective Davis Lombard. These tell of his time working on what is now called "The Grave Man" cases. Shortly after his retirement and eventually death, the precinct he worked at was burnt to the ground for unknown reasons or causes. A coldcase detective who was a friend of mine handed them to my uncle who then passed them to me. I don't know why but he said to never let this be lost.... or taken. I don't know by who they were going to be taken by, but here they are. (Note: These happened in the summers of 2004 in Richmond, Virginia.) June 4, 2004 The case today was a particularly cruel and unusual. Family of 4, all buried in one shallow grave in their backyard, and no finger prints. The children had been raped, strangled, then buried. The parents were, by what the medical could tell, buried alive. Also, the parents had their limbs broken. All of them. Their bones were shattered to fragments. Whoever this perp is... He is one sick motherfucker. June 27, 2004 The murderer has once again struck, but this time he has become more brutal and ballsy. He hit a house in a gated community. A family of 3. Again same M.O. Child raped, strangled and buried. Parents had all limbs broken and were buried alive. But this time the sick bastard set the house on fire and left a message in the mother's mouth balled up on a piece of paper. It seemed to be in some sort of scratched up letters. Roughly read you can see it saying some thing along the lines of "BuRied THEy ALL aR CleAn". July 17, 2004 We tried calling in the Feds but even they couldn't tell what the hell is wrong with this disgusting freak. He never left any seminal fluids. No fingerprints. We may never catch a break. August 2, 2004 I think we finally made somewhat of a connection to the 2 families. See they both went on the site FamilyVacation1.com. We found this out while looking at the paper the perp wrote on, which was a brochure to the site. We checked the first family's hard drive to their computer and found they had visited the website 2 days before their deaths. The website claims to give out top quality vacations for reasonable prices. It then asks for an address, phone number and asks to be paid when a representative comes to your house. We think by giving them the address of one of our stake-out points we could catch this so called representative and take him into custody. August 5, 2004 I... Where the hell do I begin? Today we did the stake out, but then all of a sudden one of the phones rang. The person or... whatever it was on the other end said in a low raspy voice, "You can't fool me" and hung up. How did he know it was us? Maybe he was spying on us? I don't know. August 8, 2004 More cases keep piling up. So are their bodies I can't take it anymore. As I write this I am slowly losing my mind. Nothing seems real any longer. My shrink said to take some time off. Maybe even retire. But I still will keep an eye out on the case. August 28, 2007 I went back on the site. This time there was a video added. It showed a black figure for a split second and... a slideshow for all the dead families except they seemed to be... photo albums. Even some of my officers' families. Even... mine. I write this because this is FAR from in just Virginia or even this country. The site had links to its other associated sites. Sites in languages like Russian, Swedish, German, Spanish, etc. If anyone is reading this please, STAY AWAY from those sites that ask addresses, credit numbers, or phone numbers even those that look legitimate. Because trust me they are NOT. If you do --------- (Journal stops) (Detective Lombard was found in his backyard buried clutching this Journal. Two days later all evidence of these cases were lost in a fire. Nothing was recovered.) Category:Diary/Journal Category:Computers and Internet